kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mas
Mas (Master Protocol) is the son of Sora, the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts Series, as well a Keyblade Wielder. He created the Protocol, a police-like force who's mission is to stop the Rebels of Light. He possesses a swayed sense of justice, but a strong heart like his father's. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when he does not get a direct answer, but he gets what he came for. Journal Kingdom Hearts: Reborn First entry A mysterious man with a plan. When he appears, Dynass' friends disappear. His mission is unclear. He has the ability to wield the Keyblade. '' '''Second entry' The leader of the Protocol. For an unknown reason, he is trying to vanquish the Rebels of Light. It seems he has some connection with Kingdom Hearts. Third entry The leader of the Protocol and the Son of Sora. His true goal is to defeat the Rebels of Light and become Kingdom Hearts itself. He came into contact with Kingdom Hearts once, and because of it, can control the dark and light. He also has unparalleled knowledge, surpassing even Ansem the Wise. He crossed over into other dimensions, and learned to release his Keyblade, Hakari shirenai (Unfathomed) allowing him incredible strength and power. Story Kingdom Hearts: Reborn The first time Mas is seen, Dynass and Luke are fighting some remnant heartless in Garden of Eden. Mas helps them defeat the Heartless, but then turns his weapon on the two boys. Dynass recognizes the weapon as the Keyblade, a legendary weapon that was said to have been destroyed after Sora's death. Dynass and Luke finally get away, and Mas confirms that Dynass is the one he was looking for. Mas continues to cross paths with Dynass and Luke in the different worlds, each time revealing a little about his true goal. Mas gains information about the Secret Base, Dynass and Luke's home, and goes with the Protocol to destroy it. When Dynass sees the Protocol coming, he decides to fight them off, giving Luke a chance to collect all important data before leaving. As Dynass fights the Protocol soldiers with Broken Oath, Mas discovers that Dynass's Sword is not only a Keyblade, but dual-sided one. Mas then steps in, and with one slash, cuts Broken Oath in half, disabling its dual-abilities. Mas then calls Dynass the Leader of the Rebels of Light, and kicks Dynass through the door of the Secret Base. Mas casts a Thundateraga, totally obliterating the Secret Base, presuming Luke and Dynass to be dead. After this, Mas vanishes and is not heard from for 5 months. Returning to Protocol's Station after a 5 months "vacation," Mas discovers that Dynass is still alive, infuriated with the death of Luke, and is on his way to kill Mas and destroy the Protocol, using the 5 months that Mas was gone to become stronger. Mas, now taking the identity of Master Protocol, arrives at Protocol's Station to find Dynass tearing the Station apart in search of him. Mas confronts Dynass, who proclaims that he is the Leader of the Rebels of Light, and in that name, he will destroy Master Protocol. After a quick battle, Master Protocol realizes that Dynass's Keyblade, Broken Oath, is now two seperate Keyblades, similar to the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Dynass reveals that he is the Son of Roxas. Master Protocol admits that Dynass put up a good fight, but has no chance of winning. He starts to explain why he disappeared for 5 months. Travel between worlds was forbidden; travel between dimensions was punishable by death. Mas traveled to the Soul Society Dimension, a dimension where weapons could be unlocked to reach a further potential, through a method called "releasing." Master Protocol released his Keyblade, Unfathomed, unleashing a new power. With victory within grasp, Master Protocol unveils his true master plan: to wipe the worlds of Light, and become one with Kingdom Hearts. Mas tells of the chance encounter he had with Kingdom Hearts, and how it longed for something to unite with it. His goal is to do so. Master Protocol easily defeats Dynass, who lies unconscious before him. As Master Protocol prepares to deal the final blow, Dynass awakens with an explosion of power, releasing his Keyblades, Devestation and Solemn Oath, awakening Roxas's power inside of him. The two fight in a battle for Control Vs. Vengence, exchanging equal blow for equal blow. As Kingdom Hearts descends, Master Protocol harvests its light, forming Final Protocol. With a devastating advantage, Master Protocol soars into the skies, unleashing his power and crowning himself the ultimate ruler. Dynass arrises to Final Protocol, emiting a new power. Dynass explains that he also took Kingdom Hearts, the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts, and used it as his own power. Dynass denounces that he is now the Shadow of Roxas. The two clash, but Shadow of Roxas overpowers Final Protocol and defeats Light. Dynass's victory causes the Light to scatter, becoming part of the Worlds again. Mas cries out that he will avenge Kingdom Hearts, and become one with it again. He then vanishes. 5 Months of Training In his 5 months absence, Mas entered the dimenison of Soul Society, the dimension of Bleach. He finds Izuru Kira, and after a quick fight, demands that Izuru teach him how to release his Keyblade. Izuru explains that only a Zanpakutō has the ability to be released, but Mas tells of a Legend he heard as a child, and Izuru decides to teach him how. Mas trains for 5 months, learning his Shikai ''and ''Bankai in record timing. Izuru begins to fear Mas and tells him to leave Soul Society or he will call upon the Gotei 13. Mas willing leaves and returns to Kingdom Hearts' dimension. Personality Mas Mas is not what would come to your mind when you think of "antagonist." The Protocol appears as a police-type force, making Mas appear as a hero with good intentions. He has a cool and collected look, not one to lose his temper over trivial matters. However, he becomes hot headed and short tempered if he does not get a direct answer to a direct question. He is straight forward and to-the-point, never ambiguous or unclear. What he says is what he means, not exaggerated or undersold. Master Protocol Master Protocol is more impatient and less laidback than his previous form. He is more powerful, so naturally he has less patience for those of weaker status. His cool and collected attitude drift slowly into a short-tempered and snappy attitude. He has more of a blood-lust with his new power, wishing to test his limits. Final Protocol Final Protocol is the living embodiment of Kingdom Hearts' Light in Master Protocol: Its thoughts, its knowledge, its power. Final Protocol considers himself a god in this form, making his tolerance of others close to nothing. He is extremely short tempered, and will resolve anything using violence. He can be considered an insane, blood-thirsty monster, who only wants to rule. Appearence Mas Mas is never seen without his armor on. His armor shows an uncanny resemblance to Terra's, but with a red, white, and blue color palette. Master Protocol Master Protocol's appearence is exact of Mas's. Final Protocol Final Protocol is the embodiment of the Light from Kingdom Hearts, which causes his appearence to be considered Angelic, or Samurai-like. He has a Shogun-like armor with the red, white, and blue color palette, but also has 11 pairs of wings. Abilities Mas *Keyblade Wielder- Mas has the abliity to wield the Keyblade, a unique weapon with the ability to unlock any door, lock, or gate. He wields the Keyblade, Unfathomed. *Master Swordsmenship- Along with the ability to wield the Keyblade comes the ability to be a master swordsman. *Magician- Mas has the power to summon elemental magic, such as Firateraga, Blizzarteraga, and Thundateraga, the most powerful forms of Fire, Blizzard, and''' Thunder'. *''Shikai and Bankai **Shikai''- Rikai suru'' (Comprehend) is the released form of Unfathomed, in which Mas's Keyblade grows in size and becomes a time-based Keyblade, capable of slowing down time, and even stopping time. **''Bankai'' - Never stated. Master Protocol *All of Mas's abilities *Spike in Strength- Master Protocol's Strength becomes much more powerful in this form *Spike in Defense- Master Protocol's Defense becomes much more powerful in this form *Spike in Magic- Master Protocol's Magic becomes much more powerful in this form Final Protocol *All of Master Protocol's abilities *''Getsuga shirenai''- At the instant of the slash, Unfathomed absorbs and condenses energy before releasing it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the shape of a crescent moon or wave. (Learned from Izuru) *Servant of Light- Final Protocol absorbs light then shoots it from his body like an explosive wave. *Ray of Sun- Final Protocol's Eye, behind his head at the base of his skull, shoots forth a Ray of pure light that obliterates anything in its path, including air itself. *Supersonic Flight Trivia *The final battle between The Shadow of Roxas and Final Protocol is archetypally incorrect, due to the fact that Dynass uses the power of Dark to triumph over Light. Important *None of the pictures on this wiki do I own *Each picture someone else's work with my personal spin *To view the real pictures, visit DeviantART